Un ángel entre nosotros
by EndlessLoveStory
Summary: Sakura es un ángel muy impulsivo, cayendo ante las provocaciones de un demonio se condena a vivir sin recuerdos de su vida como ángel y en el mundo terrenal, pero aun así tiene la misión de proteger a un ser humano. ¿Lo lograra o perderá de nuevo ante ese demonio que solo se la pasa jodiendo su existencia? - Mal summary, pero entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1 Ángel sin protegido

Si, si ya se que no he acabado la otra historia, pero entiendanme estuve mas de un año en coma de inspiracion, se que es imperdonable, pero prometo que la continuare cuando la zorra de la inspiracion regrese,

en cuanto este fic, ya lo tengo mas o menos avanzado, por lo cual subire capitulo cada semana. Osea los domingos, o bueno eso depende de si les gusta, si no pues nimodo, la terminare sola :l

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es mia, y no pueden tomarla sin mi permiso.

Dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, felicitaciones son bienvenidas! Respondere a todo en el siguiente capi.

Saludos! espero que les guste:)

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Angel sin protegido  
**

Era el mes de Enero de 1904, en Paris, Francia. Se desataba una ardua pelea entre un ángel y un demonio. La nieve cubría las viviendas y todo a su alrededor debido a la baja temperatura de ese lugar.

La batalla era entre un ángel de cabellos largos y rosados, piel nívea y ojos color jade que pueden verse pacíficos pero cuando se trata de defender lo que cree se llenan de furia y poder. Y una chica demonio con cabello largo y rojizo, ojos del mismo color y una presencia fuerte, con carácter y poderosa.

Ambas estaban armadas, el ángel sostenía una Katana que tenía el mango de color negro y tenía sus alas extendidas haciéndola ver más grande y poderosa. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de color blanco con listones rosados al igual que su corsé, no tenían zapatos, pero unos listones de color rosa adornaban sus pies. Tenía unas pocas heridas y respiraba agitadamente debido a lo difícil que se había tornado la pelea.

-**No dejare que me ganes esta vez, Karin**- dijo decidida mirando como la demonio sonreía de medio lado.

La chica demonio sostenía una oz sobre sus hombros demostrando que ella había sido quien lanzo el último golpe, su respiración estaba ligeramente alterada a diferencia de la chica celestial. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido negro con corsé rojo, y listones del mismo color en sus brazos, tampoco tenía zapatos, pero si tenía una tobillera sencilla de plata adornando su pie izquierdo. Sus alas estaban extendidas, a diferencia del ángel estas eran oscuras como la noche.

-**Ay Sakura, cuando entenderás… eres demasiado mala peleando como para ganarme**- rio de nuevo la chica- **¿Por qué mejor no renuncias?**

-**El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal**- respondió la chica de cabellos rosados.

**-¿Entonces porque no pudiste hacer que Luke se quede contigo?-** pregunto la pelirroja con arrogancia, la ojijade la miro con el cejo levemente fruncido- **Porque te recuerdo que él prefiere hacer el mal- **dijo ella y la chica la miro inquietada y sin saber que contestar.

-**Aun puedo salvarlo, aun puede cambiar, aun puede ser un ángel**- contesto rápidamente, un poco asustada de lo que había dicho su contrincante.

**-¿Enserio?-** la miro ella incrédula, y luego de unos instantes el lugar se inundo de carcajadas burlonas- **Que ingenua, ya verás que eso no cambiara, así que hazte a un lado, porque su alma me pertenece.**

**-¡Cállate!, ¡mientras el viva puede hacer algo bueno con su vida!, ¡el no tiene que ir contigo!- **dijo la ojijade gritando.

-**¡¿Qué ya se te olvido lo que paso con tus últimos 2 protegidos?!**- pregunto la chica ya enojada- **Ellos ahora están robando la fuerza de los mortales para hacerse más poderosos, al igual que yo-** dijo exasperada.

**-Esta vez, lo lograre, esta vez salvare a mi protegido-** dijo la chica segura de lo que estaba diciendo**- Esta vez perderás**- afirmo.

-**Ya me hartaste-** dijo la chica- **Lo matare de una vez para llevarlo conmigo**- dijo y extendió sus alas para volar hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

-**No te dejare**- susurro el ángel y voló en dirección a donde se dirigía la chica demonio.

Tras alcanzarla comenzaron a luchar nuevamente mientras volaban, el ángel movía su espada con gracia para lastimarla, sin embargo el demonio bloqueaba todo su oz. El ángel tomo una segunda katana y con ella rasgo levemente el vestido de la chica.

**-¡Oye! Adoraba este vestido**- dijo Karin molesta, y con el báculo de su oz golpeo el ala derecha de la pelirrosa, lastimándola y haciéndola caer.

Minutos después se pudo observar a la chica ojicarmín frente a un chico peliazul, con apariencia musculosa sin llegar a exagerar, realmente muy apuesto, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el terror que sentía y su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente.

* * *

En otro lugar de la hermosa ciudad se encontraba una chica adormilada, tenía muchas heridas, un ala rota y estaba un poco sucia.

**-¿Padre que es eso?-** pregunto una niña que aparentaba unos 9 años, curiosa de lo que estaba en el suelo.

**-No lo sé querida**- respondió el hombre confundido y un poco asustado.

**-Parece que esta herida**- dijo la niña que intentaba acercarse.

-**No te acerques hija, puede hacerte daño**- dijo el hombre jalando a su hija asustado.

La chica con alas comenzó a removerse un poco, y también empezó a quejarse del dolor aun dormida.

-**Tenemos que ayudarla**-dijo la niña zafándose del agarre de su padre y acercándose al ángel- **Por favor- **miro con ojos de suplica y el padre suspiro resignado.

* * *

-**Parece que su cuerpo quedo destrozado**- dijo la chica después de masacrar al chico cruelmente- **Al menos eso no afecta su alma**- dijo mientras miraba su collar que brillaba con un intenso color azul.

* * *

En una pequeña casa se encontraba una pequeña familia, consistía en un hombre y una mujer adultos y una pequeña niña.

**-¿Cuándo crees que despierte esa cosa?-** pregunto la mujer preocupada.

-**No lo sé, pero espero que no nos mate cuando lo haga**- respondió el hombre.

-**No creo que lo haga**- dijo la niña- **Es hermosa ¿no lo creen?-** pregunto la niña mirando embelesada al ángel que descansaba en la cama, atada de piernas y manos debido al miedo que tenían los adultos.

-**Es rara, puede que sea un espíritu maligno, no sé porque la tenemos aun aquí, ya debería estar muerta**- dijo la mujer.

**-¿No tienes curiosidad?-** pregunto la niña- **¿No te gustaría saber qué es? O ¿Por qué parece un ser humano con alas como las aves?**

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** se escucho una melodiosa voz femenina provenir de donde se encontraba esa criatura.

-**Mamá, ¡ya despertó!-** grito la niña emocionada.

**-¿Una niña?- **pregunto la ojijade confundida- **¿Por qué estoy atada?-** cuestiono al ver las cuerdas sostener sus brazos y piernas.

**-¿Qué cosa eres?-** pregunto la mujer asustada- **¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estas herida y porque estas sangrando?-** pregunto la madre de la niña.

**-¿Podrían soltarme? La vida de Luke está en peligro**- chillo la chica.

**-¿Luke Dominé?-** pregunto el hombre confundido- **¿Nuestro primer ministro?-** pregunto el señor.

**-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto la joven mujer confundida- **Contesta**- grito ya desesperada de no recibir respuestas**- O te matare- **advirtió con un hacha entre sus manos.

-**Soy un ángel guardián, vengo de un reino muy lejano, no contestare esa pregunta, si ese Luke y mi nombre es Sakura Haruno**- contesto en el orden en el que le hicieron las preguntas, estaba resignada si no lo hacía probablemente jamás la dejarían ir.

**-¿Cómo?- **preguntaron confundidos.

Perfecto, ahora estaba atada y sin posibilidades de salir de esa, era imposible que le creyeran, conociendo a los humanos seguro creerían que estaba loca. ¿Dónde estaban los ángeles de estas personas?

**-Primero, ¿que son esas cosas que te salen de la espalda?**

-**Son alas**- respondió, simple y veras.

**-¿Por qué tienes alas?-** pregunto el hombre.

-**Porque son parte de mi cuerpo, así como tus brazos y tus piernas.**

**-¿Por qué tienes apariencia humana?**

-**Yo no tengo apariencia humana, ustedes tienen apariencia de ángel, solo que sin alas.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que los ángeles viven en el cielo?**

-**Mi propósito aquí es cuidar de mi protegido, en este caso es Luke Dominé, tengo que convertirlo en una persona de bien para que así pueda venir conmigo al cielo.**

**-Pues has hecho un mal trabajo entonces, es una persona avara y sin corazón.**

**-Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa, es culpa de ese demonio.**

**-¿Qué demonio?-** pregunto la mujer asustada.

-**Es una criatura parecida a un ángel, solo que con alas oscuras y una apariencia más perversa. Ellos nos atacan para quedarse con nuestro humano, comerse la parte buena de su alma y hacerse más poderosos.**

**-¿Y qué pasa con la parte mala?-** pregunto el hombre curioso.

**-Se convierte en demonio.**

**-¿Y qué pasaría si los demonios llegan a superar en número a los ángeles?-** pregunto de nuevo el hombre.

-**El mundo como lo conocen seria propiedad de ellos, serian esclavos condenados a morir.**

**-¡Mientes! ¡Solo dices mentiras!-** grito la mujer asustada- **¡Esperas que te soltemos para matarnos!**

-**Déjala ir**- ordeno el hombre.

**-Pero…**

-**Aimé, desátala**- ordeno el padre y la niña comenzó a desamarrar las cuerdas, y él le ayudo a hacerlo, ya listo la chica pudo ser libre- **Vete, antes de que me arrepienta y te mate**- ordeno, Sakura asintió e intento volar pero su ala estaba rota, así que decidió irse caminando.

-**Padre, ella esta herida.**

-**Ese no es nuestro problema**- respondió autoritario- **Vete.**- ordeno al ángel y este solo salió de ese lugar caminando.

* * *

POV Sakura

-**Sakura Haruno**- escuche una voz melodiosa y seria, que yo conocía muy bien.

-**Shi.. Shizune-san** – tartamudee, ya sabía lo que eso significaba, Luke había muerto.

-**Tsunade-Sama quiere verte**- dijo seria y extendió sus alas, pero al ver que yo no hacia lo mismo volteo a verme- **¿Qué pasa?**

-**Mi ala está rota**- dije mostrándole mi ala ensangrentada.

-**Pff**- suspiro- **toma mi mano**- dijo, obedecí y volamos. Sabía que con Tsunade me esperaba una regañada y un castigo.

* * *

Estaba completamente nerviosa, Shizune me había dejado en la sala de espera de afuera de la oficina de la señorita Tsunade. Sabía que no tardaba nada en hablarme y darme la regañada que me merecía. Por supuesto, estaba segura de que también ameritaba un castigo, me confié, no protegí bien a Luke ni a ninguno de mis anteriores protegidos… era un ángel guardián pésimo… además de que esos humanos me habían descubierto y yo había hablado de mas.

-**Sakura, pasa, Tsunade te vera ahora**- dijo la chica pelinegra, trague saliva con dificultad y me levante totalmente nerviosa.

Camine por el corto pasillo, que a mi parecer era demasiado largo, debo admitirlo… tengo miedo. Toque la puerta ligeramente y enseguida escuche la voz enojada de Tsunade.

-**Pasa**- ordeno, abrí la puerta temerosa.

-**Tsunade-sama ¿quería verme?**- pregunte como una boba, yo sabía que así era… si no porque mas habría mandado a buscarme.

-**Así es, siéntate por favor**- dijo indicándome el asiento enfrente de su escritorio, camine temerosa y obedecí su orden- **Nunca había visto un ángel guardián que caiga en las provocaciones de un demonio, y no solo una vez… ya van 3 veces.**

Yo no dije nada, sabía que tenía razón y no tenia como defenderme. Era cierto Karin me había hecho hervir la sangre y por eso perdí la cabeza y a mis protegidos.

-**Y no solo eso, también revelaste secretos a los humanos… ¿Sabes que se van a revelar contra nosotros verdad?-** dijo completamente molesta.

-**Pero nosotros no somos malos, nosotros queremos protegerlos**- me defendí

**-¿Y tú crees que ellos lo saben? No Sakura, los humanos son extraños… le temen a las cosas que no conocen… y el miedo los lleva a hacer cosas horribles**- dijo ella, yo baje la cabeza afligida.

-**Pero…**- trate de hablar.

-**Esas personas intentaron matarte**.- dijo ella, seca. Golpeándome en mi orgullo, sabía que tenía razón.

-**Lo siento**- Me disculpe.

-**Sakura, no me queda más remedio que darte una suspensión… no te asignare un protegido hasta nuevo aviso**- sentencio mi rubia líder y yo asentí entristecida- **Mientras tanto, te dedicaras a aumentar tus poderes y a aprender nuevas técnicas… ahora ve con Yukari a que te cure ese ala**- dijo me levante y me retire de ese lugar rumbo a la enfermería donde se encontraba la mencionada.

* * *

Había llegado a un lugar muy conocido por mí, ya que había ido varias veces debido a mi torpeza. En la enfermería vi a una chica de cabello verde aqua y unos intensos ojos de color turquesa, ella tocaba a otro ángel, una extraña energía del color de su cabello brotaba de sus manos y con esa curaba cualquier herida… No me sorprendía, la había visto incontables veces.

-**Hola Sakura**- saludo la chica, terminado de curar al ángel que ya se había retirado agradecido.

-**Hola Yukari**- salude, sentándome donde estaba ese ángel momentos atrás.

**-¿Y ahora que sucedió?-** pregunto ella comenzando a curarme, emitiendo esa extraña energía color verde, de nuevo.

-**Ya sabes, Karin…-** dije deprimida.

-**Tsunade te regaño otra vez ¿no?-** pregunto la chica de ojos color turquesa. Yo simplemente baje mi cabeza en son de vergüenza y derrota- **¿Acaso te dijo otra cosa?-** pregunto curiosa.

-**Si, ella me suspendió**- respondí de la manera más seria que haya utilizado en mi existencia… estaba triste, decepcionada de mi misma.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo?-** pregunto la chica, ya terminando de curar la herida que me había hecho el demonio Karin.

**-Indefinidamente**- respondí de manera rápida y simple.

**-¿En serio? Supongo que debe ser grave**- dijo ella, eso hizo que me entristeciera más de lo que ya estaba- **Bueno, ¿Y que harás mientras tanto?**- pregunto la chica peli verde.

-**No lo sé…**- respondí- **Yukari-** la llame y la mencionada volteo a verme**-¿Me enseñarías esa técnica que usas para curar?**

-**Etto**- la chica de ojos color turquesa se sorprendió por la pregunta- **Claro Sakura**- respondió alegremente. Después de tantas visitas a ese lugar la enfermera, Yukari, se había convertido en mi amiga, por lo tanto podía hablarle con confianza.

FIN POV Sakura

* * *

Y aqui esta:3 porfa dejen sus reviews son gratis!


	2. Chapter 2 Una mision, llevar un mensaje

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba lista para entrenar… había escondido sus alas, pensaba que no las necesitaría ya que nunca había visto las alas de Yukari.

-**Wow, llegaste temprano**- dijo la chica de cabello aqua- **Bien empecemos.**

-**Si**- asintió la pelirrosa animada y ansiosa por aprender esa técnica.

-**Sakura, yo solo debo decirte como se hace… y tu tendrás que aprenderlo por ti misma. Hay mucho de eso en la biblioteca**.- Dijo ella y Sakura asintió con entendimiento- **Esta técnica requiere de inteligencia, saber y manejar una gran cantidad de información y un gran control en el uso de tu energía espiritual.**

-**Entiendo**- dijo la ojijade.

-**Por suerte, tú posees un control perfecto de esa energía y eres muy hábil para aprender. Pero también debes aprender a controlar tus enojos, necesitaras paciencia.**

**-Lo sé.**

-**Eso será difícil, ya que eres como Tsunade y explotas la mayoría de las veces.**

-**Aprenderé a controlarlo.**

-**Bueno… primero debes concentrar la energía en tus manos y dejar que esta fluya hacia el cuerpo del herido.**

Dijo y Sakura comenzó a intentarlo, pero no lograba hacer nada.

-**No te preocupes, al principio es difícil, pero luego lo manejaras. Por ahora te dejo… tengo que ir a trabajar**- dijo Yukari.

-**Está bien, gracias**- dijo Sakura, Yukari hizo una pequeña reverencia en son de despido antes de irse.

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 semanas y Sakura ya podía manejarlo a la perfección.

-**Increíble... Algo en lo que yo me tarde años tú lo aprendiste en unas semanas… Por algo eres hija de Tsunade.**

**-Sabes… no creo que Tsunade me considere su hija… Me habla como a cualquiera de ustedes o incluso hasta más duro.**

**-Lo hace porque te quiere Sakura.**

**-Si me quisiera no me habría suspendido.**

**-Tal** **vez lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de que aun te faltaban cosas por aprender… Y sabes aquí hay muchos ángeles que te ayudaran enseñándote muchas cosas.**

-**Tal vez tengas razón, gracias Yukari**- dijo la ojijade y le dedico una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

-**De nada, pero mañana vendrá mi hermana para enseñarte otra cosa… Ya que te será útil para enfrentarte a Karin.**

-**Sakura, aquí estas**- dijo un hermoso ángel de cabello negro y corto. Y ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche.-**Tsunade quiere verte.**

**-¿Y ahora que pasa Shizune?**- pregunte desinteresadamente.

-**Averígualo por ti misma**- dijo y extendió sus alas.

-**Está bien**- dijo Sakura para hacer lo mismo**- Adiós Yukari**- se despidió y siguió a Shizune.

Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de la oficina de Tsunade, esperando a que esta se desocupara y a que Shizune la llamara para avisarle que podía entrar a verla.

-**Sakura, puedes pasar**- dijo y esta se levanto de lo más despreocupada y camino hacia la oficina y toco la puerta.

-**Pasa**- ordeno la rubia y ella obedeció- **siéntate**- la misma rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada cada que su madre la llamaba.

**-¿Qué pasa madre?-** pregunto la chica, tranquila y esperando la respuesta de su progenitora.

-**Vaya, hace tanto que no me llamas de esa manera**- rio la rubia y la chica pelirrosa sonrió.

-**Bueno, hace mucho que no me llamas para otra cosa que no sea regañarme, ¿o acaso ahora hice algo mal?**- pregunto la chica irónica, sin saber que a la rubia le había dolido que dijera eso.

-**Sakura, sabes que aunque no te lo demuestre, te quiero mucho**- dijo la rubia.

-**Madre, yo también te quiero**- dijo y lo siguiente fue un silencio, pero no de esos incómodos, si no de esos raros que casi nunca ocurrían entre esas dos.

-**Bueno**- emitió la rubia- **te llame para saber cómo te ha ido… ¿aprendiste algo en estas tres semanas, ya conseguiste tutor?**- pregunto interesada.

-**Si, Yukari me está enseñando a curar, algo que al principio fue difícil pero después de practicar me sale bastante bien… Mañana veré a su hermana que me enseñara otra técnica.**

-**Realmente me alegra saber que te estás esforzando, hija**- dijo y la pelirrosa sintió algo cálido y agradable en su pecho.

-**Pero que paso madre, ¿me pedirás que haga algo?**- pregunto la chica interesada en lo que Tsunade iba a pedirle.

-**Si, ¿recuerdas a Hinata verdad?-** pregunto la mayor.

-**Sí, ella estaba conmigo en la escuela, era mi amiga… pero hace mucho que no sé nada de ella, ¿Por qué?-** pregunto la chica dudosa e incrédula.

-**Bueno, necesito que lleves este mensaje hasta ella, se encuentra en Rusia, en una guerra con los japoneses**- dijo la ojimiel- **Y su madre quiere saber de ella, así que ve y espera a que te de la respuesta.**

-**Está bien madre**- dijo la chica, tomo el mensaje y se dirigió a su casa para prepararse para el viaje.

-**Hola frentona**- escucho la melodiosa voz de una de sus amigas recargada en la puerta de la casa de esta.

-**Hola Ino,** **Tsunade me dio una misión, así que me preparo para ella**- dijo la chica, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-**Deberías llevarte tu katana**- dijo la chica ojiceleste, mientras le entregaba la espada en su funda.

**-¿Para qué?-** pregunto ella incrédula- **solo iré a llevar un mensaje.**

**-¿Pero ellos están en guerra no?-** dijo la chica- **puede que te lastimen.**

-**Los humanos no pueden lastimarnos a menos que nosotros hagamos aparición, recuerda que ellos no pueden vernos a menos que lo permitamos.**

**-¿Recuerdas la ultima vez? Karin te golpeo y perdiste control sobre eso, entonces los humanos pudieron verte.**

-**Ahora Karin no estará**- dijo ella muy segura.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** insistió la rubia ojiceleste- **sabes que ella puede sentir tu energía y le encanta molestarte**- dijo la chica rubia con expresión de preocupación en su rostro- **Llévala, es mejor prevenir.**

-**Está bien**- dijo la chica derrotada y tomo la espada para colocársela.

-**Por cierto que bonito vestido**- alago la rubia y la chica pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco.

-**Gracias**- Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido verde corto, nada que ver con la época en la que se encontraba. Era de seda y tenía una textura suave y resultaba ser verdaderamente cómodo- **Adiós- **dicho esto, extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar alejándose y entrando al mundo de los seres humanos.

Sakura volaba tranquilamente entre la gran guerra que se desataba entre las dos naciones humanas, como si de un campo de flores se tratase. Después de un rato encontró a Hinata en el sótano de una casa y se dirigió hacia allá.

-**Hola Hinata**- dijo alegremente y esta dio un pequeño saltito por el susto.

-**Oye, me asustaste**- dijo la chica ojiperla para después voltear a ver a quien le había hablado- **¿Sakura?-** Pregunto la chica sorprendida, Sakura solo le ofreció una sonrisa de lo más tierna en son de afirmación- **¡Que alegría verte!**- grito y le dio un abrazo el cual inmediatamente fue correspondido- **¿Qué haces por aquí?-** pregunto la chica.

-**Pues vine a traerte esto**- dijo y le dio el papel a la chica, la cual lo tomo y le prestó atención. Sakura mientras esperaba a que la chica contestara el mensaje, se puso a ver a los humanos que se encontraban ahí. Era una niña, una mujer y un perro.

**-¿Y quién de ellas es tu protegida?-** pregunto la pelirrosa curiosa.

-**La niña, se llama Tatiana Korovin tiene 10 años, su padre está afuera en la guerra y su madre está enferma… al parecer morirá pronto.**

-**Qué triste, la vida de los humanos es tan corta ¿no?**- dijo la pelirrosa mas como afirmación que como pregunta mirando con compasión a los seres humanos que se encontraban ahí.

-**Sí, y yo no sé qué hacer… no quiero que Tatiana se quede sola**- dijo la chica entristecida.

Sakura miro a la mujer, que se veía enferma, en medio de la guerra, sin nada y que aun así tenía una sonrisa, se acerco a ella lentamente y se puso a la altura de esta la cual se encontraba sentada abrazando a su hija.

Extendió su brazo dudosa, acercándose más para tocar a la mujer.

**-¿Qué haces?-** pregunto Hinata quien la observaba insegura.

-**Quiero intentar algo**- dijo, para finalmente tocarla y comenzar a emitir la energía de color verde. Hinata la miro sorprendida. Y luego de unos minutos la pelirrosa se alejo.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto confundida.

-**Creo que lo hice**- dijo y volteo a ver a Hinata mostrando felicidad en su rostro, la ojiperla alzo una ceja interrogante- **¡La salve!**- exclamo feliz.

Hinata se acerco y sintió a la madre de su prometida más fuerte y llena de vida, y se dio cuenta de lo que Sakura estaba hablando.

-**Esto es increíble, gracias Sakura**- dijo y le regalo una sonrisa amable y llena de gratitud que la pelirrosa correspondió.

Sakura y Hinata se quedaron varias horas platicando y recobrando la amistad que pensaban que jamás volverían a recobrar debido al tiempo de no verse. Pero entonces llego la hora de que Sakura regresara al paraíso.

Tomo el mensaje, lo guardo y extendió sus alas no sin antes despedirse de su amiga.

Voló por unos minutos, sintiendo el aire rosar en su piel y sobre sus alas. Cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos y la desconcentro haciéndola tambalear un poco.

-**Hola Sakura**- dijo esa voz tan conocida para ella, haciéndola girar para darle la cara a esa criatura que solo se dedicaba a atormentarla**- Es un gusto verte de nuevo.**

-**No puedo decir lo mismo Karin**- dijo con rabia y preparándose para desenvainar su espada.

-**No es necesario, solo quería saludarte**- dijo con una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro, viendo con burla a la pelirrosa.

-**Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres, tengo prisa.**

-**Quiero proponerte un trato…-** dijo la chica ya más seria y quitando su expresión de burla.

-**No quiero tratos contigo, eres un demonio**- dijo la pelirrosa firme y con expresión seria.

-**Este te conviene**- dijo la pelirroja mirándola seria y acercándose lentamente.

**-¿Eso le dices a todos los humanos que hacen un trato contigo?**- pregunto la ojijade incrédula- **Te advierto que no funcionara conmigo.**

-**Pues sí, eso le digo a todos, pero nunca había hablado tan en serio como ahora**- dijo ella seria, poniendo en duda a la pequeña chica celestial de cabello rosáceo- **Y bien, ¿me rechazaras sin siquiera escuchar lo que te diré?**

-**Habla rápido, antes de que me arrepienta de escuchar tus patrañas demonio**- dijo ella seria, cediendo un poco, y mirándola fijamente dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

-**Sabes algo, nunca en la historia se ha sabido de un humano que se vaya por voluntad propia con un demonio o un querubín, no sin antes haberlo tratado cotidianamente**- relataba la chica de ojos carmesí.

-**Convivimos con ellos cotidianamente**- corrigió la pelirrosa.

-**Si, pero... ¿ellos pueden vernos? ¿Tocarnos? ¿Hablarnos?**- cuestiono repetitivamente la chica- **No, por eso te propongo que el próximo protegido que tengas nos conozca**.

**-¿De qué manera? Se asustara si ve un par de espíritus con alas**- dijo la chica como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-**Que tal si aparentamos ser humanos y nos hacemos parte de su vida**.

**-¿Y cuál es el propósito de eso?-** pregunto la chica interesada.

-**Si tú ganas, yo dejo de capturar humanos y voy contigo al paraíso a ser castigada.**

**-¿Y si pierdo que?**

-**Tu me das tu alma y te conviertes en mi esclava**- dijo ella con una sonrisa, la chica comenzaba a dudar, pero ver a Karin tan segura le hervía la sangre.

-**Trato hecho**- dijo sin pensarlo más tiempo, supuso que su entrenamiento en la suspensión le ayudaría a vencerla y no solo eso habría un demonio menos en el universo.

La chica pelirroja sonrió de lado arrogante y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de la chica celestial.

Y fue entonces cuando el trato ya no se podía deshacer. Ambas estaban condenadas a cumplir su sentencia según el resultado de la apuesta.

Minutos después Sakura ya se encontraba en el paraíso lista para dormir y entrenar al dia siguiente con la hermana de Yukari, quien sabe que nuevas técnicas aprendería al dia siguiente.

El sol ya había salido, Sakura despertó y comenzó a vestirse lo mas cómoda que pudo, se puso una falda short color blanca y una blusa roja para poder ir a entrenar, quien sabe qué clase de entrenamiento seria y debía prepararse.

Había llegado al lugar donde estaba entrenando con Yukari días anteriores, cuando la vio llegar, pero estaba sola.

**-¿Yukari? ¿Y tu hermana?-** pregunto la ojijade.

**-¡Tú debes ser Sakura!-** grito la chica que estaba frente a ella, ahora la pelirrosa estaba confundida.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿El final de mi castigo?

Capitulo 2.

¿El final de mi castigo o un peor escarmiento?

Había llegado al lugar donde estaba entrenando con Yukari días anteriores, cuando la vio llegar, pero estaba sola.

-**¿Yukari? ¿Y tu hermana?-** pregunto la ojijade.

**-¡Tú debes ser Sakura!-** grito la chica que estaba frente a ella.

**-¿eh?-** emitió la chica confundida.

-**Yo soy la hermana de Yukari, me llamo Akane**- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su cara.

-**Eres muy parecida…**- dijo la chica anonadada.

-**Lo sé, somos hermanas gemelas, y somos como dos gotas de agua… al menos en apariencia**- dijo la chica- **pero bueno, ya basta de charla, vamos a entrenar.**

-**Claro, estoy lista**- dijo Sakura- **¿qué haremos primero?**- pregunto la chica entusiasmada.

* * *

Después de horas Sakura estaba totalmente cansada, estaba con sus alas extendidas, su ropa sucia y ella respiraba agitadamente con algo de polvo en su cara. Akane regresaba al suelo con gracia, ni una sola gota de sudor y estaba totalmente tranquila.

-**Si no logras atraparme ¿Cómo esperas ganarle a ese demonio?-** pregunto la chica burlona.

**-¡Si dejaras de moverte lo haría!-** grito la chica.

-**Pero así no tendrá chiste**- dijo acercándose y Sakura intento atraparla pero debido a su cansancio no pudo, y callo rendida.

-**No puedo más… descansare.**

-**mmm… sí que eres débil, creo que Yukari se equivoco contigo**- dijo la chica con desprecio- **ya veo porque tu madre…**

-**Cállate, no quiero escucharlo**- dijo Sakura con expresión tétrica y se levanto- **te atrapare, lo prometo.**

-**Inténtalo**- dijo Akane retadora.

* * *

Sakura había regresado a su casa, comenzaba a oscurecer y Akane le dijo que se fuera a descansar, ella aun no había podido si quiera tocarla, y es que Akane volaba demasiado rápido y lo hacía sin siquiera sudar una sola gota. Mientras a Sakura le dolían tanto las alas que creía que se le harían de piedra y jamás podría volver a moverlas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba lista y solo estaba esperando a que su loca entrenadora llegara para empezar.

**-Hola, disculpa la tardanza**- dijo Akane rato después.

-**¿Cómo es que alguien que vuela tan rápido puede tardar tanto en llegar a algún sitio?**- pregunto la pelirrosa molesta.

-**Bueno, discúlpame, tengo el sueño pesado.**

-**Definitivamente el parecido solo es en la apariencia**- dijo la ojijade.

**-¡Solo por eso correrás 100 vueltas a este enorme campo!-** grito la chica de ojos color turquesa.

**-¡¿Qué?!-** cuestiono la chica pelirrosa asustada.

**-¡200!-** grito más fuerte la de la mata aqua.

-**Debes estar bromeando**- dijo la chica con ambas manos en su cintura, en cuanto la otra se dispuso a abrir la boca, los ojos de la ojijade se abrieron de par en par y asustada dijo- **está bien, lo hare, pero ya no más vueltas**- dijo esto mientras agitaba sus manos frente a ella.

-**Así me gusta, ahora ¡corre!**- dijo, y segundos después la ojijade se encontraba con una soga atada a su cintura y Akane en un trineo que también era sostenido por la misma desde el otro extremo- **Y cuidado de que no me caiga.**

-**pfff**- Sakura suspiro resignada y comenzó a correr, bueno a caminar ya que el trineo pesaba una tonelada y mas con esa chica loca montada encima, pero sabía que si no hacia lo que la loca decía terminaría haciendo trabajos más duros.

* * *

Después de 100 vueltas y una Sakura totalmente agotada se escucho un ruido estruendoso en los alrededores, la pelirrosa se detuvo espantada y comenzó a buscar de donde provenía ese ruido con la mirada.

-**No te preocupes Sakura, es solo mi estomago**- dijo Akane desde el trineo.

**-¿Desde cuándo no comes?**- pregunto la pelirrosa incrédula girando para ver a la peliaqua a la cara.

-**Desde esta mañana**- a la chica pelirrosa le resbalo una gota de sudor de la nuca al escucharla decir eso.

-**Pues por como sonó eso, creí que un monstruo gigante nos estaba atacando y quería comernos para saciar su sed de sangre**- dijo la chica burlona.

-**Lo sé, es muy molesto cuando ocurre esto, y para que veas que mi hambre puede más que yo, te dejare que no hagas esas 100 vueltas que te faltan y vayamos a comer**- dijo la chica bajándose de ese trineo y comenzando a alejarse volando.

-**¿Eeh?**- levanto ambas cejas sorprendida y al ver que Akane se alejaba más extendió sus alas y trato de alcanzarla- ¡**Oye! ¡Espérame!-** grito aumentando su velocidad, pero Akane era mucho más rápida.

* * *

En un restaurante donde servían toda clase de platillos se encontraban sentadas en una mesa de tamaño mediano, una frente a la otra, dos chicas, una de cabello rosado y ojos de color jade que miraba incrédula a la chica de cabello acuoso frente de sí. Y es que no era para más, la chica comía como cerdo, ¡No! Incluso un cerdo tenia mas educación al comer que esa mujer, y enserio no entendía cómo es que una chica que era tan parecida a la mujer más educada y gentil de todo el lugar fuera la menos educada y desquiciada de todas.

En el lado de Sakura solo estaba una taza de te y unas dos onigiris sobre un plato, mientras que del lado de Akane había carne de todo tipo, tacos, hamburguesas, lasaña, tempura, asi como una gran variedad de postres, pasteles, galletas, fruta cortada, fresas con crema y mucho chocolate, incluso invadían parte de la mesa del lado de Sakura.

-**Akane…**- quiso hablar la pelirrosa, por una extraña razón se sentía algo desconcertada, era uno de esos momentos en los que necesitabas desahogarte con alguien.

-**Si dime**- dijo dejando de comer y mostrando que tenia comida en la comisura de sus labios- **¿Qué sucede?**- pregunto mas preocupada y quitando todo gesto infantil de su rostro para ver a la pelirrosa como esperando su respuesta.

**-¿Crees que tengamos permitido convivir con nuestros protegidos de manera cotidiana como ellos con los seres humanos?**- pregunto sin darse cuenta de lo que decía- **Quiero decir… si le pregunto a Tsunade-sama…**

-**Tu madre**- corrigio la peliaqua.

**-¿Si le pregunto a mi madre si me permite convivir con mi próximo protegido crees que se niegue?**- se corrigio la chica pelirrosa.

-**Creo que te pedirá razones del porque quieres hacer eso**- dijo Akane seria y Sakura ensancho la mirada sorprendida, ya que pensó que seguro la regañaría o algo por el estilo.

-**Si… supongo que tienes razón**- dijo bajando la mirada, en sus ojos jade se sentía mucho remordimiento, y se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar de nuevo por las provocaciones de Karin.

**-¡La cuenta!**-grito la chica dejando de lado la extraña pregunta que le hizo la pelirrosa, minutos después llego una de las meseras y les dijo cuanto debían. La chica pago y se fueron.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de 90 años en los que la chica de cabello rosado se dedico a entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, y no solo eso, también se dedico al estudio y ejercitación de su mente. Ese dia la habían llamado, por lo tanto se dirigía al lugar donde su madre se encontraba. Al llegar vio a Shizune, la cual le sonrio amablemente.

**-Sakura, pasa Tsunade te espera**- dijo la pelinegra, Sakura se sorprendió por primera vez no la hicieron esperar en esa sala que ya se había aburrido de ver.

-**Si, gracias**- sonrio levemente y se encamino a la oficina de su madre.

Al ya estar dentro de la oficina Tsunade estaba completamente seria, no había un solo papel sobre su escritorio cosa que extraño mucho a Sakura ya que su madre siempre estaba atiborrada de trabajo, en si el ambiente era diferente, no la recibió con su acostumbrado ''pase'' si no que se levanto y le abrió la puerta, y no se sento en la silla principal de su escritorio si no en uno de los sofás que había en su gran oficina invitándola a sentarse a lado dando golpesitos en el lugar a lado de ella en el mismo sofá.

Sakura se sento dudosa y espero a que su madre hablara, pero esto jamás sucedió, al parecer su madre estaba enferma o ya le estaba afectando el tener que ver tantos casos en su trabajo y tanto stress la hacia actuar extraño, si eso era.

**-¿Tsunade-sama se encuentra bien?-** pregunto la pelirrosa y la rubia volteo a verla y después dijo.

-**Me entere del trato que hiciste con Karin**- dijo seria y secamente, asustando a la pelirrosa.

-**Lo** **siento madre, me deje llevar, si piensas alargar mi castigo lo entien….**

-**No**- la corto- **no alargare tu castigo, si te dare un protegido, pero antes debes saber algo…-** hizo una pausa y sakura estaba mas extrañada y a la vez curiosa de saber que tenia su madre entre manos- **ya que decidiste convivir con el como un ser humano, tendras que vivir en el mundo de los humanos como una humana.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que no podre usar mis poderes?-** pregunto entre molesta y asustada la pelirrosa, dándose cuenta de el enorme error que había cometido al aceptar semejante trato.

-**No Sakura, si podras usarlos… pero no recordaras nada de este mundo, quiero decir… tendras amnecia, poco a poco iras recordando tu vida como angel hasta que seas capaz de proteger al ser humano que se te encomendara.**

**-¿O sea? ¿Sere un angel pero no sabre que lo soy?**

**-exacto.**

**-¿Y como lo protegeré si no sabre como hacerlo?-** pregunto incrédula.

-**Como dije, poco a poco iras recordando, y conforme lo vayas haciendo podras utilizar tus poderes**.- explicaba la rubia.

-**¿Entonces nacere como humana y envejeceré como una?**

**-Si, asi es.**

**-¿Y quien cuidara de mi?**

**-Los humanos, que serán tu madre y tu padre**.- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

**-¿Y quien será mi protegido? ¿Al menos es seguro que me encontrare con el siendo humana?**

-**Si Sakura, es seguro, de alguna manera ustedes están conectados, por lo tanto su encuentro es inevitable. Y el será un muchacho.**

**-¿Cuidare de otro muchacho?**- lo dijo mas para sus adentros, no sabiendo el porque esta vez era diferente y se sentía extraña al solo imaginárselo.

-**Su alma es muy joven, por lo que si Karin se la quita se hara tan poderosa que podrá acabar contigo en un solo golpe.**

**-¿Karin estará en las mismas circunstancias que yo, o ella tendrá la ventaja de saber que es un demonio?**

-**Ella nacerá también entre los humanos, pero a diferencia de ti, ella no necesitara encontrar al protegido para recordar. Puede que le tome sus primeros años de vida recordar y tu incluso cuando la veas aun no sepas que conexión tienes con ella.**

**-¿Cuál es el nombre de mi protegido, madre?**- pregunto la chica asustada ante cada palabra que su progenitora le decía.

**-Sasuke Uchiha.**

* * *

**Gracias a **** .3 y a ****harunoakatsuki por sus reviews:3**

**Bye bye!:3**


	4. Chapter 4 Una vida aparentemente normal

Capitulo 4.

Una vida aparentemente normal

POV Sakura

**-¿Que me está pasando?-** pregunte espantada, mientras sentía una extraña energía fluir por mi cuerpo, esta se tornaba de un color verdoso al igual que mis ojos, sin embargo yo no sabía que me ocurría.

**-¡Cállate y pelea Haruno!-** escuche una voz femenina gritarme, sin embargo no veía a nadie, de pronto sentí como un peligro grande me acechaba, gire cortando con una espada a la persona que se me acercaba velozmente a atacarme, al instante ensanche mis ojos al ver que un poco de sangre había salpicado hacia mi cara y en el suelo yacía una chica pelirroja que me miraba con odio, esta tenía una cortada en su estomago cortesía mía.

Asustada tire la espada que quien sabe de dónde había sacado y me acerque para disculparme con la chica, la cual al tenerme cerca me propino un fuerte golpe en la cara que me hizo caer al suelo aturdida.

-**No me engañaras con tus trucos ángel asqueroso**- dijo y me giro con su pie ya que había caído boca abajo, con dificultad abrí uno de mis ojos para ver a mi atacante la cual me apuntaba con una oz gigantesca- **Morirás, y el alma de Sasuke me pertenecerá.**

¿Haruno? Así es como esa chica extraña me había llamado, yo no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. ¿Sasuke? A pesar de que ese nombre se me hacia raramente conocido no entendía que relación tenia con esto. Algo extraño ocurría, quise escapar, pero esa chica me tenía aprisionada con su pie en el suelo, lo siguiente que vi fue como ella levantaba esa oz y estaba dispuesta a matarme con ella.

-**Muere** **ángel estúpido**- dijo esto y justo cuando la oz iba a tocarme, desperté.

Me senté agitada sobre mi cama, sudando de sobremanera… No sabía que había pasado exactamente, pero ese sueño se había sentido tan real, después de tranquilizarme me levante y me metí a bañar aun con esa opresión en mi pecho.

* * *

Mi nombre es Sakura Sabaku, hace unos meses cumplí 15 años por lo que ya estaba por entrar a la preparatoria, vivo con mi hermano mayor Gaara que me gana por un año, y con mis padres Ayame y Kai Sabaku.

Estaba muy nerviosa porque era mi primer día en la preparatoria, a pesar de que constantemente mi hermano mayor me dice que no existe ninguna diferencia de esta con la secundaria, siento como que este año será diferente.

Salí de casa, acompañada de mi hermano, usando el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una falda negra con blanco a cuadros y tableada que me quedaba por arriba de las rodillas, una camisa escolar color blanca con un moño de color rojo en el cuello y un saco liso de color negro, para finalizar calcetas largas color blanco y zapatos escolares negros.

El uniforme de mi hermano consistía en un pantalón de color negro, una camisa escolar blanca con una corbata roja adornando su cuello y un saco igual al mío solo que masculino, y usaba unos zapatos negros. Eso se debía a que ambos íbamos a la misma escuela.

Llegando nos separamos y me dirigí a donde mi hermano me había dicho que se encontraban los salones de primer grado, cuando entre buscaba con la mirada el salón 1-C, al ver el letrero que sobresalía de la puerta con ese número sonreí y entre de la manera más normal posible a pesar de mi nerviosismo.

Cuando entre nadie volteo a verme y no era para mas, solo era una chica común y corriente, camine buscando un lugar que no estuviera ocupado y termine sentándome hasta el penúltimo banco de atrás de la primera fila.

En seguida observe como un chico de cabellera rubia se sentaba frente mío y me dedicaba una sonrisa, la cual yo correspondí, el se me acerco.

-**Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y el tuyo?**- dijo aun con esa sonrisa amable y mostrándome sus blanquecinos dientes.

-**Sabaku no Sakura**- dije de la misma manera, solo que un poco más tímida.

-**Que bonito nombre tienes Sakura**- dijo él y yo me sonroje levemente.

-**Naruto deja de molestarla**- escuche una voz femenina detrás de mí y gire encontrándome con una hermosa rubia que tenía unos intensos ojos azules.

-**Ino no la estoy molestando, solo quería saludarla**- dijo este fulminando a la rubia con la mirada.

-**Si claro**- dijo ella incrédula- **este chico te estaba molestando ¿cierto?-** me pregunto ella mirándome, su comportamiento mostraba que ella estaba muy segura de sí misma y que no dejaba que nadie la pisoteara.

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza y ella suspiro aliviada.

-**Bueno Naruto discúlpame**- dijo ella restándole importancia y el rubio seguía fulminándola.

-**Ya no puedo ser amable con las mujeres porque de volada tu mente cochina imagina otras cosas**- dijo enojado y la chica lo miro desinteresada.

-**Como si no te conociera**- dijo y lo dejo hablando solo para después irse a sentar justo frente al rubio. Yo reí levemente ante eso.

Segundos después se escucho como alguien abría la puerta del salón, provocando que todos voltearan incluyéndome, los hombres volvieron su vista a donde estaba antes mientras que las mujeres se le quedaban viendo embelesadas, esta vez no me incluía.

El chico que acababa de entrar usaba el mismo uniforme que nosotros, solo que sin saco, su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado de color negro al igual que sus ojos, todas lo miraban como enamoradas, mientras yo sentía una extraña curiosidad por conocerlo.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y todo seguía normal, yo iba a la escuela como todos los días, me había hecho amiga de los dos hiperactivos rubios que conocí el primer día, nunca tuve el valor de ir a hablarle a Sasuke, el chico que dejo embelesadas a todas las chicas, y la verdad no quise hacerlo, sería hacer que los demás piensen que soy otra loca de sus fans, sin embargo Ino si le hablaba y Naruto parecía llevarse bien con él y que ya se conocían desde tiempo atrás.

Lo único raro que me había pasado en este tiempo eran los extraños sueños que había empezado a tener desde el primer día de clases… sin embargo no les tome mucha importancia, solo que debía dejar de ver tantas películas y comenzar a leer libros de otra cosa que no sea fantasía.

* * *

Ese día había quedado de ir con Ino y Naruto al cine, estaba sentada en una banca esperando junto con Ino a que Naruto llegara de comprar los boletos. Ino tenía un helado de chocolate en sus manos, el cual comía muy gustosa, mientras yo tenía un Ice sabor cereza en mi mano.

Minutos después vimos a Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras nos extendía los boletos, ''Ted'' decía el boleto y a Ino se le sombreo la frente de negro.

-**No pudiste escoger una película más femenina, pedazo de tonto**- grito la chica enfurecida.

-**Si no te gusta la hubieras escogido tu, rubia oxigenada**- gritaba el chico.

**-¡¿Acaso no te escuchas tarado sin sesos?! Tanto tu como yo somos rubios idiota**- dijo la chica y yo tan acostumbrada a sus peleas solo rodé los ojos fastidiada.

-**Ya basta chicos, cállense**- dije y enseguida ambos rubios voltearon a verme mientras me fulminaban.

-**Tú no te metas**- me dijo mi rubia amiga y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-**No le digas esas cosas a Sakura-chan rubia tonta**- dijo Naruto defendiéndome y enseguida empezaron los insultos y comenzaron a lanzarse rayitos azules el uno al otro.

**-¡Basta!-**grite ya exasperada**- si no se van a comportar al menos por este día yo me regresare a mi casa**- dije muy segura y ellos se callaron al instante, a lo cual yo sonreí arrogante y complacida.

Una vez en la película Naruto miraba la pantalla completamente embobado, estábamos sentados Ino, Naruto y yo en ese orden, Ino miraba la pantalla incrédula y con un tic en su ceja ante cada idiotez que salía de la pantalla, Yo hacía muecas que mostraban que intentaba comprender cada chorrada que salía en la enorme pantalla.

-**Bueno** **Ino, los primeros minutos de la película fueron tiernos**- susurre a una enojada rubia que le saltaba una vena en la frente.

**-¿Tiernos? Esto es una chorrada de película, solo la veo porque ya pague la estúpida entrada**- dijo la rubia un poco más alto y enseguida se escucho el shht de parte de la audiencia, haciendo que la rubia frunza mas su entrecejo.

-**Ino quieres callarte, déjame ver la película**- dijo el rubio a su lado haciendo que esta se enojara mas, mas al ver la escena que estaba en la pantalla, levantándose y dándole un coscorrón al rubio el cual se sobo la cabeza.

-**Idiota**- dijo después y la audiencia la volvió a callar- **ash despiértenme cuando acabe**- dijo y se sentó poniendo su codo sobre el brazo del asiento a lado de Naruto y poniendo su cabeza sobre su mano extendida para después cerrar sus ojos dispuesta a dormir.

-**¿U… una zanahoria?- **pregunte incrédula y voltee a verme ahí abajo con dolor y repulsión**- sabes que yo también dormiré**- dije e hice lo mismo que Ino solo que del lado contrario.

* * *

Yo estaba plácidamente dormida y después de un tiempo, realmente no se cuanto, abrí mis ojos levemente para que no se dieran cuenta de que despertaba y vi que estaba acostada sobre mi rubio amigo y este me estaba rodeando con su brazo mientras tenía sus ojos centrados en la película, voltee viendo a Ino en la misma posición solo que a diferencia de mi, Naruto no la abrazaba por estar más concentrado en ver la película que de seguro ya estaba por terminar.

Me sonroje pero aun así no quite el brazo de Naruto de mi, al contrario volví a cerrar mis ojos durmiendo de nuevo.

Un rato después escuchaba como alguien me llamaba con voz baja.

-**Sakura, ayúdame**- dijo una voz masculina, trataba de saber de dónde provenía o de quien era pero la voz se hacía cada vez más baja. Estaba rodeada completamente por la oscuridad, pero de nuevo esa extraña energía de color verde me rodeaba, no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría, me analice y vi que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido sedoso de color rosa claro, era de tirantes y me llegaba a las rodillas, no tenia zapatos, pero unos hermosos listones del mismo color adornaban mis pies, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron las enormes alas blanquecinas que salían de mi espalda. De pronto una enorme luz me cegó y cuando me acostumbre a la intensidad de la luz abrí los ojos, viendo a la misma chica pelirroja con su oz, pero era lo único alumbrado, aun así escuchaba unas cadenas incesantes.

-**Cállate humano inútil**- dijo la chica apuntando a otra persona, la cual estaba encadenada, y gracias a la poca luz que había pude ver que se trataba de un hombre el cual estaba encadenado de las manos.

Inconsciente mente corrí hacia esa chica y con una espada que quien sabe de dónde había salido, la ataque, pero ella detuvo mi ataque con su oz. Seguía blandiendo mi espada contra ella pero esta no hacía más que bloquearme, de pronto sentí como algo frio y filoso me atravesaba y un líquido caliente comenzaba a salir de mi cuerpo, voltee a verla y vi que me había atravesado con una espada y que el líquido era sangre.

Abrí mis ojos asustada y con la respiración agitada para encontrarme con Naruto que había dejado de abrazarme, mire la pantalla y esta ya estaba en los créditos, Naruto intentaba despertar a Ino y esta a regañadientes abrió los ojos.

Los tres nos levantamos y salimos de la sala de cine.

* * *

Saliendo de la película nos encontrábamos en un restaurante de pizzas y Naruto habían ido por el pedido.

-**Ino soñé algo muy raro, y no solo eso, llevo meses soñando cosas parecidas**- dije y la chica me miro incrédula.

**-¿Y de que trata?-** pregunto curiosa.

-**Una chica pelirroja me ataca, me llama Haruno y dice que el alma de Sasuke le pertenece, en mis sueños yo peleo con una espada y grandes alas blancas salen de mi espalda**- dije y ella me siguió viendo como un bicho raro.

-**Controla lo que te fumas**- dijo seria y me salto una vena de mi frente ante sus palabras.

-**Si no me pensabas ayudar no sé ni para que te cuento**- dije haciendo un puchero y esta me miro con burla.

-**Está bien, te llevare a ver a alguien que interprete tu sueño pero ahora divierte, mira que es la primera vez que salimos. Y por lo de Sasuke no te preocupes, si te gusta yo te lo presento**- dijo ella, yo sabía que sentía atracción por Sasuke, pero aun así eso era atracción y nada más, ella solo veía en él a un hombre muy apuesto pero que no es su tipo por lo que no se pone celosa cuando otras lo ven.

-**Sasuke no me gusta**- afirme seria y esta sonrió con burla, pocos minutos después había llegado Naruto con la pizza y nos pusimos a comer complacidos.

FIN POV Sakura

**Continuara**

* * *

jojojo, aqui esta la conti, espero que les guste

& gracias a ShekinaShalomG por su review, por supuesto que no lo dejare, a menos que entre en coma de inspiracion de nuevo x.x, pero no te apures, aun asi dare todo para que eso no suceda!

sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5 Una extraña criatura

POV SAKURA

Mi respiración estaba agitada, corría y corría, me daba miedo mirar atrás, solo quería que esa criatura dejara de perseguirme. Mi ropa estaba sucia debido a las varias veces que me había caído y me volvía a levantar rápidamente, mi pecho me dolía de tanto correr y el sudor provocaba que mi cabello se pegara en mi frente y mi cuello. Ya no sabía si el sudor era por huir en un intento de salvar mi vida o si sudaba frio debido al pánico que me embargaba.

Era sábado y acababa de salir de mi casa, decidí caminar hasta casa de Ino para que me llevara con la persona que según ella iba a ayudarme, cruzando un gran parque sentí algo extraño en mi interior y seguido de eso vi como una sombra del suelo crecía y se agrandaba hasta crear una extraña criatura, la cual ahora me estaba siguiendo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue como la gente actuaba como si nada, al parecer no podían verla.

Esos grandes ojos rojos, sus colmillos sobresalientes, sus enormes garras, en si una sombra con apariencia tétrica y espeluznante que me ponía los pelos de punta. Sentir ese gélido aliento en mi nuca y ver sus garras alrededor de mí fue lo que despertó mi instinto de supervivencia y comencé a correr sin fijarme mucho hacia donde me dirigía.

Al no ocuparme al ver hacia donde corría, acabe perdiéndome, me acorralaron en una calle donde no había una sola alma, solo yo y esa criatura. Retrocedí, esa cosa avanzaba un paso con cada paso que yo daba en mi inútil intento por alejarme, me quede sin espacio y pude ver como mi atacante sonreía. Me tomo de la muñeca izquierda y me halo para levantarme del suelo, mi cuerpo temblaba y no sabía qué hacer.

La criatura abrió su hocico mostrándome sus grandes y afilados dientes, me aterre, puse mi mano frente a él en un intento fallido por empujarlo y alejarlo lo más posible de mí.

**-¡No me toques!-** atine a decir al tiempo que salía una energía verdosa de mi mano, disparada quien sabe cómo y lo siguiente que sentí fue como mi trasero se estampaba contra el suelo, abrí mis ojos aturdida y ahí seguía esa cosa, tendida inconsciente frente a mí.

Me pellizque, quise pensar que lo que había pasado era otro de mis locos e irracionales sueños, pero no lo era, y eso lo confirme al ver como mi brazo se ponía rojo y me dolía la zona afectada, me apresure a correr al ver como esa criatura se seguía moviendo aun inconsciente, solo quería llegar a casa de Ino y gracias a mis pies ya estaba cerca.

Se me ocurrió girar y vi que esa criatura era tragada por el suelo, suspire aliviada, pero la sensación de alivio me duro poco ya que vi como se manifestaba de nuevo ante mí y se me acercaba rápidamente.

**-¡Que te vayas!-** grite y pensé que volvería a emitir esa extraña energía de hace un momento, pero no.

Corrí, tratando de esquivar sus garras y llegar a casa de mi amiga. Pero sentí como tomaba mi pierna y me volvía a levantar pero ahora yo estaba de cabeza.

Emití un grito y quede inconsciente al ver como abría su hocico de nuevo.

FIN POV SAKURA.

* * *

En el segundo piso de una florería el cual era donde los dueños de esta vivían se encontraba en una habitación de un color lila una chica rubia, la cual peinaba su cabello haciéndose una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo de lado sobre su rostro.

El ruido de la puerta de la florería abrirse hizo que bajara apresurada las escaleras, encontrándose con su amiga Sakura, la cual actuaba de una forma extraña.

-**Así que aquí estas cerda, sentí tu energía a kilómetros, no creí que vivieras entre los humanos**- dijo la chica pelirrosa, mirando divertida a su amiga rubia.

**-¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien?-** dijo ella acercándose.

-**Por supuesto que estoy bien tonta, después de todo se cuidarme sola**- dijo arrogante.

**-¿Haruno?-** la volvió a llamar.

**-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿O es acaso que lo rubio ya hizo que tu estupidez salga a flote?**- dijo Sakura.

Ino corrió y la abrazo, como si no la hubiera visto en años, la pelirrosa se sorprendió ya que no había respondido ninguno de sus insultos, pero la abrazo igualmente.

**-¿Puedes recordarlo?-** pregunto la rubia al separarse.

**-¿Recordar qué?-** pregunto incrédula.

**-¿A Tsunade-sama?**

**-Lo último que recuerdo de ella es como me mando al mundo de los humanos a cuidar a mi protegido.**

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella recordaba.

**-Ven, ¡Tienes que contarme cómo es que esto paso!-** grito la rubia, y la tomo del brazo para comenzar a jalarla subiendo las escaleras, mas esta al no poder soportar los jaloneos y la fuerza con la que la jalaban tropezó golpeándose la cabeza y callo inconsciente al suelo. Ino giro asustada al ya no sentir su mano y la vio tirada con los ojos en forma de espiral, se acerco a ella y comenzó a llamarla pero esta no despertaba.

**-¡Tadaima!-** se escucho una voz ronca y varonil entrar a la floristería.

Ino se levanto como resorte y acudió a donde se había oído esa voz dejando a Sakura tirada.

**-Dei-oniichan ayúdame, Sakura se desmayo- **dijo y el mencionado corrió viendo a Sakura en el suelo, la tomo poniendo su brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro en la espalda de la chica levantándola.

**-La llevare a tu cuarto**- dijo el chico y se encamino subiendo las escaleras, al llegar la deposito en la cama de la rubia y se dirigió a esta**- Ponle algo de alcohol en la nariz, así despertara.**

**-Si-** asintió la rubia y corrió en busca del botiquín.

Al llegar la rubia con lo encargado se detuvo en la puerta al observar como su hermano acariciaba la cara de su amiga en silencio y la miraba de una forma extraña.

**-Dei-oniichan, aquí tienes-** dijo extendiéndole el frasco y el algodón a su acompañante, el lo tomo, puso un poco de alcohol en el algodón y se dispuso a ponerlo en la respingada nariz de la pelirrosa**- ¿hermano, te gusta Sakura?-** pregunto y vio a este tensarse justo en el momento en el que iba a acercando el algodón.

**-Ella es muy bonita**- dijo y acerco el algodón a la nariz de la ojijade, para así evitar que su hermana le hiciera más preguntas.

* * *

POV Ino

Mi nombre es Ino Yanagisawa en el mundo humano, e Ino Yamanaka es mi nombre real. 3 años antes de que a Sakura la mandaran al mundo humano sin un solo recuerdo nació mi protegido, su nombre es Deidara.

Cuando a Sakura le fue dado su protegido Tsunade me llamo, me explico lo que quería que hiciera: mi misión consistía en cuidar de Sakura si es que Karin intentaba hacerle algo en su estado humano, pero al mismo tiempo cuidar de mi protegido.

Shizune, propuso enviarme como humana, pero que yo si conservara mis recuerdos, así que nací como hermana de mi protegido. Desde que tengo memoria puedo hablar, solo que fingía no saber hacerlo para que mis padres humanos no se asusten.

Tengo el poder de leer la mente, por eso y porque soy amiga de Sakura Tsunade me mando a hacer esa misión, hasta ahora no había notado ningún cambio en sus pensamientos, a mi parecer se comporta como una chica humana de su edad. Pero hoy que entro a la tienda sentí algo diferente, su mente había cambiado por completo, había regresado la Sakura que conoci, sin embargo duro poco debido al golpe que recibió.

Pude leer que fue atacada por una criatura de sombra y que se acuerda de como huía de él, para después despertar y atacar a ese monstruo con sus poderes.

**-¡Deidara!-**una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos y baje a ver de quien se trataba. Encontrándome con el molesto amigo de mí hermano, un pelirrojo con ojos color café ceniza, cara angelical, cuerpo fornido sin llegar a exagerar. Me miro y una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, era tan jodidamente molesto y empalagoso cuando él se portaba de esa manera- **¿Ino-chan puedes llamar a Deidara?**

-**Voy**- dije seco y comencé a subir las escaleras, topándome con mi hermano el cual iba bajando y atrás de él venía mi pelirrosa amiga sin recuerdos.

-**Ya te oí Sasorí-** dijo, baje para permitirle a él también bajar, volteo a verme y sentí como me escaneaba con la mirada**- hermana, ¿vas a salir?-** me pregunto, y yo asentí.

**-Si, iré con Sakura al parque**- dije halando a mi amiga que seguía sin emitir una sola palabra.

-**Bien, solo regresa antes de la cena**- dijo y ni siquiera le conteste, salí prácticamente corriendo, pasando al lado de ese molesto pelirrojo.

* * *

Estábamos justo en la entrada de esa casa, donde estaba la persona que ayudaría a Sakura a entender quien es. Realmente no me esforcé en encontrar a nadie, no sé si sea verdad o mentira que esa anciana puede leer la energía espiritual, pero por lo que se muy pocos humanos pueden sentir nuestra presencia.

Antes de adentrarme en ese lugar, mire a Sakura, la cual seguía con esa faceta, niña callada y desconcertada hundida en sus propios pensamientos sobre la búsqueda de la verdad.

Podía leer claramente como se preguntaba el que había sido esa extraña sombra que la ataco y el cómo había llegado a mi casa.

''_¿Que era eso? ¿Por qué me ataco? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué nadie más podía verlo? ¿Qué fue esa extraña energía que fluyo de mi cuerpo? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con mis sueños? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Estaré volviéndome loca? ¿Acaso en mi otra vida fui alguien muy malo como para que ahora los demonios quieran apoderarse de mi alma? ¿El diablo vendrá por mí? ¿Kami se compadecerá de mí y me salvara?'' _Tantas preguntas en su cabeza comenzaban a marearme, y a pesar de que yo tenía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, no me era permitido decirle nada acerca de su vida como ángel, por lo que esperaba que con ayuda de esta anciana Sakura pueda recordar quién es y que hace aquí.

Toque la puerta esperando a que alguien abriera. Y minutos después esta se abrió, dejando ver a una anciana de aproximadamente 60 años de edad, su cabello lila estaba atado en una cebolla alta y vestía una extraña túnica color abano, tenía dos manchas en la cara, una en la frente y otra por debajo del ojo, lo cual evidenciaba su avanzada edad.

-**Hola muchachas**- dijo con su ya desgastada voz y abrió la puerta como si nos conociera de toda la vida.

-**Buenos días Chiyo-sama-** salude respetuosamente haciendo una inclinación a modo de saludo y mi amiga de cabellera rosácea me imito.

-**Tú**- dijo apuntando a mi amiga, y pude ver claramente como esta se sobresalto un poco- **Viniste aquí buscando la respuesta de quien eres. ¿No es así?**

Me sorprendí un poco, ella realmente sabia a que habíamos venido, y por alguna razón sentía una fuerza sobrenatural en su cuerpo, aunque muy leve ahí estaba.

-**Si-** asintió mi amiga y la anciana la miraba como diciéndole que podía continuar- **últimamente he tenido muchos sueños extraños, y esta mañana**…- se notaba que dudaba si decirle a esa mujer lo ocurrido- **una criatura me ataco.**

-**Ven jovencita, toma asiento**- dijo tomándola de la mano y acercándola a una mesa redonda.- **Rubia, ¿puedes quedarte afuera?-** me pidió y asentí saliendo a un lugar que parecía una pequeña sala.

Gracias a mis poderes pude saber que Sakura se encontraba nerviosa, curiosa y un poco asustada, pero también al ver que las intenciones de esa anciana eran ayudarla me tranquilice y pensé que estaba en buenas manos.

**-¡No puede ser!-** escuche a la anciana gritar asustada.

**-¿Que sucede?-** estaba dispuesta a entrar corriendo, ante los pensamientos negativos de la mujer y al no sentir los pensamientos de Sakura.

**Continuara**

* * *

Hi! aqui esta la conti, se que son muy cortos y enserio tratare de alargarlos mas, pero ando corta de tiempo, aun asi espero les haya gustado :3

Ya en el proximo capitulo saldra Sasuke!:3

Hasta el domingo!


End file.
